


Action ou Vérité dans l'ordre

by Samira700



Category: D Gray Man
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samira700/pseuds/Samira700
Summary: Lavi cherche Allen, qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, et pas seul. Il y a des révélation et comme par hasard, tout ça parce que Road s'ennuyait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne possède pas l'oeuvre original. Attention: scène de baiser entre garçon. J'ai mis l'histoire noté K+ sur fanfiction.net car à mes yeux, une scènes de baiser entre mecs, n'est pas mortelle et par précaution, oui je suis prévenante.
> 
> -Merci bonne lecture!

Ça fait quelques heures déjà que Lavi cherchait Allen. Ce dernier se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Lavi: Allen j'entre.  
...: Si tu veux.  
Lavi:*choqué, énervé se mettant sur ces gardes* Tiky! Road! Que faites-vous ici?  
Allen: Laisse Lavi, ils sont venus en ami. Alors entre et ferme la porte.  
Lavi: D'accord.

Lavi s'exécuta aux dires d'Allen. Puis il demanda pourquoi ils étaient là.

Lavi: Au faite, pourquoi sont-ils ici?

Road: Nous, c'est simple. On est venu jouer avec notre petit Allen avant que le Comte et ses fidèles Noah l'enferment ou ne réveille le 14ème.  
Tiky: Dans mon cas, je suis venu par obligation de la part de Road pour demander au roi d'arrêter les projets de notre prince.  
Lavi: Roi?! Prince?!  
Allen: Si tu préfères, il vient me demander à moi, ou plutôt au 14ème d'arrêter le Comte.  
Lavi: Quoi?! Allen est le roi des Noah.  
Allen: Oui, mais vu que ça fait allusion au 14ème, je ne suis qu'Allen WALKER.  
Road: Tu comprends?  
Lavi: Ouai plus au moins.  
Road: Bon ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai envie de jouer, et puis Allen me l'a promis.  
Allen: Bon bah, je n'ai pas le choix, tu veux jouer à quoi?  
Road: A "action/vérité"  
Allen: D'accord. Tu commences Tiky.  
Tiky: Pourquoi moi?  
Lavi: Allez, ce n'est pas la mort de commencer.  
Tiky: Bon, je n'ai pas le choix je suppose?  
Road: Ouai!  
Tiky: Je vois, alors pour... Road. Action ou Vérité?  
Road: Vérité.  
Tiky: Pourquoi t'intéresse-tu tant à Allen?  
Road: Parce qu'il est l'un des notre et que j'ai l'impression qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Exemple la personne qu'il aime. Bon à toi Lavi. Action ou Vérité?  
Lavi: Vérité.  
Road: Aimes-tu Lenalee?  
Lavi: En ami, oui. Mais pas en amour. A Allen maintenant. Action/Vérité  
Allen: Vérité.  
Lavi: Qui est la personne que tu aime?  
Allen: Mmmh, je vais vous le dire, mais il ne faudra le dire à personne d'autres, ni même se moquer d'accord?  
3...: OK.  
Allen: °/° Je suis amoureux de... *pointe Lavi du doigt* Toi Lavi!  
Lavi *choqué*: Allen... °/°  
Tiky: Wouah, je vois.  
Road: Quel retournement de situation.  
Allen: °/°*détourne son regard*: Road, action ou vérité?  
Road: Action!  
Allen: Frappe la tête de Tiky.  
Road: Ok! *frappe la tête de Tiky*  
Tiky: Aie...  
Road: Je choisis Lavi.  
Lavi: Hein?! Euh... Action.  
Road: Ok, embrasse Allen... sur la bouche.  
Allen/Lavi:°/°: Hein?!  
Road: Si tu ne le fais, alors Tiky et moi rejoindrons les idéaux du Comte.  
Lavi: Hein?! Ce n'est pas censé être un jeu?!  
Road: Si! Mais là on ne rigole pas.  
Lavi: Bon d'accord. *embrasse Allen sur la bouche*  
Allen/Lavi: °/°

Après ça, Allen voulu recommencer un baiser, ce que ne refusa aucunement Lavi. Et au même moment Tiky décida de partir pour les laissez seuls. Il emmena Road avec lui sans que les deux amants ne sans rendent compte.

Allen: Où sont Tiky et Road?  
Lavi: Je ne sais pas mais ce n'est pas le moment.  
Allen: Oui. Au faites Lavi? Est-ce qu'on sort ensemble maintenant?  
Lavi: A toi dans juger Allen. Si on ne sortait pas ensemble, tu crois que je continuerai?  
Allen: Non. Aussi Lavi...  
Lavi: Qu'y a t'il Allen?  
Allen: Je t'aime.  
Lavi: Moi aussi,... Allen.

Que se soit pour Allen ou pour Lavi, ces mots avaient un sens infini. Et par la suite, ils jurèrent sur un baiser final qu'il s'aimerait pour toute la vie et que jamais ils se quitteront.


End file.
